hochelfenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warqueen (Novel)
|sprache=englisch |illustrator=Igor Sid |verlag=Black Library |veröffentlichungsarten=eBook, print |dateiformat=ePub / mobi |dateigrösse= |seitenzahl= |preis=3,99 € |isbn= |release_englisch=2018 |release_deutsch= |seitenzahl= |prequel= |parallel= |sequel= }} Warqueen ist eine Geschichte von . Sie erschien im Dezember 2018 als Band 7 der ersten Novellas Series - respektive "XMas Novellas"-Reihe - auch in gedruckter Form, und unter dem Titel "Kriegskönigin" ebenso in deutscher Übersetzung als Band 7 der Novellen-Reihe 1. Produktbeschreibung englisch: Warqueen A Warhammer Age of Sigmar novella With the Blood God’s legions massing at their borders, Darkoath Warqueen, Vedra the Sworn, finds treachery and deceit at the heart of her own army. READ IT BECAUSE It's a look at the internecine warfare of the Dark Gods' followers, and a particular focus on the Darkoath tribes who make up a huge part of the forces of Chaos. THE STORY In the scarred wastelands to the south of the Great Parch, the Darkoath Tribes dominate through ritual and slaughter. Devoted to Tzeentch, the Chaos God of Change, their wild savagery has been transformed into something far greater and more potent. For centuries, the tribes have ruled the Arad Plains, unbeaten and untamed, even as kingdoms rose and fell around them. But now, with the Blood God’s legions massing at their borders, Darkoath Warqueen, Vedra the Sworn, finds treachery and deceit at the heart of her own army. Years of dark service to Tzeentch have left her warriors obsessed with strange creeds and wayward cults. As she battles to forge a nation, Vedra must put her own faith to the test, and learn the true nature of sacrifice and power. deutsch: |sprache=deutsch |übersetzer=Verena Pschorn |illustrator=Igor Sid |verlag=Black Library |veröffentlichungsarten=eBook, print |dateiformat=ePub / mobi |dateigrösse= |seitenzahl=189 |preis=3,99 € (eBook) 4,00 € (print, Deutschland) 4,25 € (print, Österreich) |isbn=978-1-78193-353-4 |release_englisch= |release_deutsch=Dezember 2018 |prequel= |parallel= |sequel= }} Kriegskönigin Eine Novelle für Warhammer Age of Sigmar Während sich die Legionen des Blutgottes an den Grenzen sammeln, entdeckt Darkoath Warqueen Vedra die Eingeschworene Verrat und Täuschung im Herzen ihrer eigenen Armee. WARUM DU DIESES BUCH LESEN SOLLTEST Es bietet einen Einblick in die internen Kämpfe der Anhänger der Dunklen Götter und fokussiert sich auf die Darkoath-Stämme, die einen Großteil der Truppen des Chaos bilden. In den schroffen Ödländern südlich der Großen Dörre herrschen die Darkoath-Stämme durch Ritual und Gemetzel. Sie verehren Tzeentch, den Chaos-Gott des Wandels, und ihre wilde Brutalität wurde zu etwas viel Größerem und Mächtigerem geformt. Seit Jahrhunderten herrschten die Stämme über die Arad-Ebenen, ungeschlagen und ungezähmt, selbst während Königreiche um sie herum entstanden und zerfielen. Aber jetzt, während sich die Legionen des Blutgottes an den Grenzen sammeln, entdeckt Darkoath Warqueen Vedra die Eingeschworene Verrat und Täuschung im Herzen ihrer eigenen Armee. Die Jahren dunklen Dienstes für Tzeentch führten dazu, dass ihre Krieger von seltsamen Überzeugungen und unberechenbaren Kulten besessen sind. Während sie darum kämpft, eine Nation zu schmieden, muss Vedra ihren eigenen Glauben auf die Probe stellen und die wahre Bedeutung von Opfer und Macht erkennen. Black Library Charaktere * Vedra, Darkoath Warqueen Publikationen Diese Geschichte wurde bisher in folgenden Büchern veröffentlicht * englisch: "Warqueen" (Band 7 der ersten Novel-Reihe, print) *deutsch: "Kriegskönigin" (Band 7 der ersten Novel-Reihe, print) Trivia Quellen Weblinks * Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Medien (Novels)